The Fall of The Ice Queen
by Seafoodhouse
Summary: So.. Basically Ashe gets turned into a sex slave. This is going to have Rape, and I need feedback. Don't read if this stuff makes you sick or queasy.


It had been a long day at the Institute, constantly being summoned time after time had left a lot of the Combatants, sore and exhausted. The Summoners that had summoned them, all had different personalities, each completely different from the last. But Ashe had come to respect, and even look forward to one particular Summoner that had been summoning her to the Rift. Not that she would admit it to anyone, particularly to the husband, Tryndamere that she had been married to for the best of her people of Freljord. But she had not seen Tryndamere in quite some time, perhaps he had been off to fight again, that man had never tired of it. Always wanting to get into arguments, daring her to rebuff his decisions, and going off to drink at nights and get into drunken brawls when he was done staying in the Institute with her.

But at least she was alone now, even if it was with her thoughts, and her wandering mind. Getting into the shower, she began to rub her sore skin gently. Dying time and time again, did leave its mark on you, the pain, and just fading away before waking up whole and pain-free. "Mmm" Ashe moaned softly as the hot water worked wonders on her sore muscles and wandering fingers up and down her skin as she showered. The Summoner her mind was going back wasn't the best looking in his purple robe, his face wasn't visible, but his voice was like butter whenever she heard it direct her toward action. Always calling her, "My Queen," and filling her with exertion to continue fighting. Continuously telling her and him to breathe and focus, encouraging her forward, and telling her that she could do it when he was directing her movements and actions.

Win or lose, he was always proud of her, his smile the last thing she would see before being summoned by a new Summoner, and not feeling the same whenever they would direct her movements. The emotional connection she seemed to share with her was beyond words itself, for it was as if her Summoner was more than what she perceived. Turning off the hot shower, Ashe dried herself and wiped her figure with the scented towels that were stocked for her, opening the shower door she stopped mid-stride to see a figure who standing in the middle of the room. She could easily dispatch the intruder with her bow, that wasn't an issue, but it was a Summoner, his purple robe flowing around him as he had his back to her. Was she dreaming? No, Ashe was certain about that, his bearing was that of a consort that had come bearing a message, not daring to turn around and face her, most likely to not see her with just a towel on. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked him.

"Your Majesty, I have come with a message from one of the higher ups." He still did not turn; his voice different, it was not her Summoner after all. She could feel her heart weigh a little at this news, but why would one of the upper Summoners ask for her after the days end? "Tell him that I will be there." After exchanging the message with time and place given, she sat on the bed and flopped back. Here was now another piece of news that had made her happy that Tryndamere wasn't here to receive, it seemed that the Institute was going to give her an upgrade of some kind. One that had been tailored to her specifically, after more and more Champions were getting summoned some of the older ones felt less effective against them. Speculation at this point in time was useless however, for Ashe would have to go and see what had been created for her.

However, what she did not see was the desire in the eyes that were watching here, a desire so intense and focused that it would have frozen the heart of the Ice Queen. He chuckled as he watched her undress, his body fully in sync with his thoughts and ideas as her perfect form would make the greatest beginning to what he always desired and sought after. And tonight it would all start, from her freedom, and to the end, of her full servitude and submission to him, and him alone. He smiled as he watched her pull her clothes back on and look around before walking out of her room. "Be outside with the minions, and wait for her." "Of course Grand Summoner," said Kane as he did as he was told, waiting to see Ashe once again for his Master.

After Ashe got redressed, she looked around, for it was almost as if she was being watched. It had to be impossible as the Institute had been placed with barriers to prevent such things, she would have felt if anyone was near her. Perhaps it was just her over thinking, being paranoid as to being alone at this hour. But she was the proud Ice Queen, the one who had sacrificed everything to reunite Freljord with Tryndamere, and was warring against Lissandra and her corrupted Frostguard army at this very moment.

Her bright icy blue eyes looked around the room once more, before departing her room and into the hallways of the Institute. The magic light they used was steady and illuminated everything quite well, and the feeling of being watched lessened, and faded away as she steeled her mind. She did however relax as she strode through the halls, feeling safe and without any reason to fear an ambush.

After walking for the next five minutes she saw two minions outside the door with the same summoner that had delivered the message. She had never seen minions outside of the Rift, the little things were cute in a way, and she always felt bad when she used them to advance. But then again they were there for just that purpose. "Pardon me." Ashe said as she approached them. "But I was told that I was being expected by Grand Summoner Thrawn." The man smiled as he nodded at her, looking at her finally. "Of course your majesty, we were told to expect you. Please. Follow me inside."

As the younger summoner opened the door he went forward into a rather large chamber, certainly bigger than her quarters. Light blue paint touched the wall around them, tasteful and appealing art pieces hung next to each other, each depicting different scenes according to the artists.

Soft music was playing in the background, something that Ashe had heard before during a Classical music ceremony that had been held in honor of the League's different accomplishments to prevent the land from being destroyed. She had been a year younger, but the effect was still the same, it made her feel alive in a certain sense. Tryndamere had only stayed for several minutes and went away grumbling about the lack of real music for the rest of the Concert. But here, it was as if she was being treated to different aromas and senses that had made her hair stand on end from it.

She was lead to a smaller room were a man was hunched over, writing on sheets of parchment that was scattered throughout his desk. His royal purple robes fitting him perfectly. His face slightly hidden by the shadow of his hood, but she could make out peculiar cheeks bones that lined his face in different ways. Adding more symmetry than to what she was accustomed to. "Grand Summoner, Her Majesty, Ashe of Freljord is here to see you." The pen stopped a moment before being put down. A smooth but cold voice answered back. "Of course, thank you Summoner Kane for showing her to my office."

The young man bowed slightly and left, closing the door behind them and casting silence around them so that there would be no sound heard. Thrawn looked up and smiled allowing Ashe to see his features more clearly. His skin was of a light ashen color, his coal black hair cut close to his scalp. His cheek bones were rounder then what she had guessed at. But most of all were his eyes, normal brown but she could swear that they had a red hue to them as well. "Your Majesty, thank you for coming to meet me this late at night. I hope that I have not offended you by asking you to come here?" Ashe took a moment before responding, her teachers had always taught her to command the room when coming in and yet, she felt that she was more at the receiving end of a fly in a spider's web. "Of course not Grand Admiral Thrawn, thank you for inviting me, I was told that the Institute had made something for me to help fight some of the newer Champions on the Fields."

Thrawn invited her to sit down as he brewed her some tea. He nodded as he busied himself to getting the cups and tea bags for her to choose from. "Yes, it would help you get more of an edge on the battlefield, to slay your enemies and help your allies." He cleared a place between his papers as he set down the hot water and tea cups with the accessories that accompanied the practice. Ashe smiled at this news; any innovative item created by the League was a great advantage to her in such regards. Preparing her tea, she let the bag steep in the hot water and studied the artwork around her, enjoying the atmosphere but still on edge from the man before her who was waiting for silently. It was almost if he could sense her mood and slight tension from her very movements and words. But he was just a wizard, a mage that could do a lot of things, hardly dangerous to someone like her who fought those using magic and won more times than she could count.

"Grand Summoner, would it be rude of me to ask what this new item is?" Thrawn bent forward and opened a drawer, closing it before placing a wooden box before her. "Please. Open it; I think you will find it quite to your liking." Curious Ashe turned the box toward her, the wood was a light color, and she could see where the lid met, opening it she could only gaze upon the choker as it sat on a bed of a red velvet cushion. Its color was light blue with touches of a fiery red on the fringes. Intricate Runes were inscribed into it, causing the necklace to shine a light golden color as well. "It gives you a bonus in strength, movement, speed and accuracy all at the same time. As well we have other items that can be combined with it to increase your stats even more. But those will take more time to make." Ashe couldn't help but feel honored by this gift, if what Thrawn said was true, she would be a better scout and help her friends even more. "May I... Try it on?"

"Of course Your Majesty, please, allow me to help you put it on." Thrawn answered as he got up and opened the necklace, he could only help but grin at her accepting this so soon. Poor Ashe, she was so trusting, lowering her defenses for him. How sweet and, how foolish of her to do so. Placing it around her throat, he closed the chokers clip gently. The object molded slightly until it was permanently closed now, and would only open to magic that he used. "Please, tell me, how do you feel?"

And as Thrawn placed the choker around her throat, her strength felt amplified, she felt as if she could accomplish many more things, and then it hit her. Her strength fading from her, her movements slowing down as she reached to draw her bow and arrows, but it was as time had been slowed down for her, that poison was being used to weaken her. Falling from her chair as she struggled to move, Ashe couldn't summon the strength to attack him, how could she been so foolish? How could of Lissandra have been able to corrupt a Summoner of the Institute?

And yet, from the moment she had entered Thrawns office, Ashe had been caught in his web, it had only taken until now to feel how badly she was stuck. And she would have to see how this would play out.

"Thrawn!" She yelled at him, still trying to struggle as she watched him sip his tea, watching her with his cold and devilish eyes. "What did you do?" He smiled as his reply and simply observed his own handiwork as Ashe was now his to do with as he pleased. "Your Majesty… I'm sorry; I lied to you about the choker. It was made by me so that I could have you witness the establishment of something new, something, extraordinary." Thrawn said slowly, as he made sure, she was paying attention. Her eyes widened slightly, her body was betraying her, and as she still had her free will and mind still, but what was he going to do to her? "I want you to bear the beginning of a new story in your life. That, of the Servant Queen, to be my one and newest spy for this land, you will help me conquer it, as my slave." Ashe screamed at him, daring him to even try to lay a finger on her, cursing him as he calmly took her tirade and smiled as she tried to move to kill him.

Fighting back tears and panic at this predicament she found herself in, she could only manage to use her words to try and harm him, and was instantly shushed. "I'll be right back. Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be. But I will use pain, without remorse, and without holding back." And with that he left her alone in the room, with only the music to add some comfort. Thinking on what she could do, it all felt useless with the fact that she could not move, could not summon her bow and arrows, all she could do was stay here on the floor. She felt weakened enough that even a Poro would be able to beat her up. For now she would have to wait and see what Thrawn was going to do next, he seemed calculated and very logical, able to get any result he desired, and could only guess how long she had been on his radar.

One hour turned into two, and two into four, for the rest of the night she strained herself to listen for him coming back, ready for what he was going to do. Even as she heard beards chirping and seeing the sun start to peek through the blinds of his lone window, still, she was alone. Her fatigue working against her, she started to fall asleep, but yelped as a shock of electricity stunned her awake. Thrawn would use her weakness plus her fatigue against her, to drive her toward being unable to fight back. Ashe was right, for the rest of the morning into late afternoon, her choker would shock her, the amount of pain being increased as her tiredness was working against her, fighting the urge to use the bathroom, fighting hunger and trying harder to not show any weakness, she moaned softly as her body was running out of energy, feeling helpless was not part of who she was, but here, in this room, her every thought to now just escaping this Hell she was in, and she would do anything for it right now. Her thoughts going to the summoner who had called her, "My Queen," wishing that she was in his command right now, letting her guide him to fleeing from this torture.

Thrawn finally entered the next night, seeing Ashe on the floor, groggy to the point of almost being unconscious, soiling herself unwillingly, tears staining her face as she met his eyes with hers. Her will severely tested and bent, but still there. Good, she would still give him what he desired when he saw her, her fieriness and determination to win and fight against at all odds made her the perfect candidate. He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead gently before smiling and whispering in her ear, the same voice he always used when he was there to guide her actions. A thin, high scream left her throat as she wanted to vomit and choke on the same words she was always told, the same ones that had always brought her comfort and happiness. Ashe knew it was the same voice, the buttery softness and charismatic tone that made her tremble and cry in rage.

It was nothing but a bad dream, it had to be until he whispered it again, and this time, her will bent even more as her mind shut down, as she was not accepting what was happening to her. "Just sleep now My Queen. For later, you will see this as I do." And as Ashe finally lost consciousness, she fell into a black abyss, deteriorating forever into this hole that she would never escape from again.

Waking slowly Ashe could feel herself stiff and sore as she woke up, her eyes squinting at she was now out of the Thrawns office. But she had no idea where she was; nonetheless she was chained, her clothes gone, only the choker remained. She looked down, the floor was rather cold and unforgiving to her, and the room was bare except for shackles and chains. Her arms above her head, she tried to create an ice arrow, but either her concentration was off from the terror that had invaded her mind, or her magic was being blocked.

Taking a deep breath Ashe looked around again, trying to spot anything else. There was nothing, a bare and isolated area where Tryndamere would have no idea where she was at, or able to help her escape. Crossing her legs to give her some decency, she sighed softly, before gritting her teeth letting out a strangled moan of pain once again. Her choker shocking her over and over, causing her body to spasm and her mind to go blank, from the intense agony that shot through her.

After several minutes, the choker stopped and she was left crying again from her entire being feeling that it was on fire once more. Thrawn walked in gently and placed a hand against her cheek, looking into her tear filled eyes once again. "Please.." She whispered softly, her voice raw and cracked, "What have I done wrong?" Thrawn didn't respond and gently kissed her forehead again before channeling his magic into the collar once again. Her screams were a symphony to him, the way she continued to struggle was a dance, her will bending and shifting to accept the pain and agony being inflicted on her. Stopping once again, he pulled her into an embrace of sorts and whispered to her again. "I told you.. just accept yourself as mine.. And you will be much happier."

Ashe couldn't think, but the way his touch right now was both revolting and comforting to her. Her body screaming in pain was looking any respite, while her mind was slowly being eroded away with each word. "I.. I don't.." She started to manage before he kissed her hard and rough, growling in dominance over her. Twisting to try and get away, she was met with more electricity, her body screaming in pain, while her captor wasn't feeling any of it. And once again it was over, Thrawn panting softly as he caressed her silver hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into them.

Ashe looking down couldn't meet his gaze after a second; it was too much for her. Her body shaking, causing the chains to rattle, her mind slowly blacking out once again, the last thing she saw was Thrawn cupping her chin and staring into her eyes eagerly. His expression was not one of pleasure, but of hatred, and of no remorse for his actions as she fell unconscious.

Waking up much later Ashe sniffled softly as she felt beaten, her skin showing redness where she was shocked, her eyes puffy and dry from the water she used, her lips dry and cracked, her body sore and tired. Looking down at her legs, she tried to focus on calling out to Avarosa, asking for help to free her from this twisted man.

She felt nothing in return, it was as if she was entirely alone, her spirit bruised and battered from the experience so far. She didn't know how long she was left alone for; time had stopped for her, Avarosa not answering her pleas for aid, her body racked with pain. Ashe's thoughts were her only companions, her imagination, her only escape from this reality of suffering and loneliness that was her new prison.

To Ashe, the time gone by could of been years, for Thrawn, only another day of teaching the younger Summoners, answering inquires, and presiding over matches in the Rift. As well as keeping an eye out for the King of Freljord, but it was looking as if his sources were keeping the barbarian busy chasing after ruffians and whispers of Lissandra appearing to the North. When night had come, Thrawn entered his new pets' chamber and smiled at how the once mighty Queen was kneeling down, her eyes vacant, her body trying to turn away from where she had made a mess once more.

Cleaning her up once again, Thrawn had her stand up and looked into her eyes, she didn't resist as he did, the look of despair and pain was enough to kiss her again. Hey lips responded back, causing him to pause before biting her lower lip enough to draw blood. Ashe whimpered but didn't turn away, her eyes fully on him, as he brought out a jar and filled it with water. She was so thirsty now she would do anything for it, her lips quivering with the anticipation of tasting the life giving liquid. "Bow your head, Queen of Freljord." Ashe quickly bowed her head, not wanting to jeopardize her precious H2O. "What are you willing to give for this water?" A question she would now answer unfortunately without hesitation. "Anything.." She croaked out quietly. "Then say that you will do anything, and add Master at the end."

Ashe hesitated this time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to endure the agony much longer. She looked away once and sniffled as she looked back into his emotionless eyes. "Please, I would do anything for that water… Master." She shuddered at that last word, but she was then rewarded with the jar to her lips. Drinking greedily, Ashe felt as if a part of herself had been returned to her, drinking the entire thing, she then looked into his eyes once again. "More… Please Master.." Thrawn answered with a cruel and cold smile that made her feel as if she had given him permission to do what he wanted to her. Standing up, Thrawn pulled off his robe, revealing a well-toned and taut body that made her stare in awe for a moment, before she was met with his member in her face.

Blanching at seeing his erect cock, she turned her head only to receive a shock that made her turn right back to him. She knew what he wanted, and she didn't want to do it, hesitation causing her more pain, but she slowly started to lick the head of his cock. Being unsure if she was doing it right, she flinched as he put his hand on top of her head. "Remember this day well my pet, for you will mark it as the day you first offered yourself to me." Ashe shuddered at his words but not stopping to pleasure him lest he hurt her more. Taking him in further, she coated his member with thick saliva, running her tongue around his head, and being rewarded with her own head being patted and rubbed in return. Her mouth and lower lip getting sore, she started to slow down, getting more of his erection in her mouth, massaging the thick and pulsating rod of flesh to the best of her ability. Tryndamere had forced her to do this for him a few times when he was sufficiently angry and throwing things everywhere. She only did it to make him stop using his rage on the walls or even on her on the rare moments that he threatened to do her harm. A small groan made Ashe look up at Thrawn, who was looking down, a flash of pleasure was there and then it was gone as he stared back.

Her mind thinking, she continued to bob her head, so, he did have emotions, this was very good, and he was very good at hiding them from anyone, but if she was to go through with this.. More willingly.. Then she would have to know what he did and did not like when she was pleasuring him. If only for the sake of her survival, and perhaps, gaining his trust to a certain degree, she would have to do this for her new.. Master.. To make sure that anything gained would not be lost, and her torture continued.

Stopping gently, she looked up at him and managed not to look away this time as his gaze pierced her own. "If.. My hands were free.. I would be able to do this better for you, Master." Thrawn continued to look down at her, wondering what her plan was, if he did let her cuffs go, she would have access to her bow and arrows, and use them against him. Seeing him hesitate, Ashe quickly go back to sucking him off, bobbing her head faster, praying that he wouldn't shock her again. "Stop." Her heart skipped a beat but she did what he said, looking down as she was prepared to receive more electricity. "Why would I trust you to not grab at your bow and use it against me?" Ashe continued to look down, her body trembling slightly as the thought had occurred to her. "I.. know that you wouldn't hesitate to use the collar on me again if I did.." She screamed suddenly as she was proven right, the current flowing through her as she fell forward, panting as tears stung her eyes as she shuddered as he placed his member back against her lips, and she started to suck him off faster, his hands on the side of her heads, using her mouth as his own personal toy.

Too frightened to do anything else, Ashe continued to let him use her wet mouth as he desired, grunting as he got harder and deeper into her throat. Coughing slightly, she could only hope that he would finish soon, her tongue wrapping around his cock, sucking on it deeply, wanting to make him cum. Her prayer was answered as he came forcefully in her mouth, holding her nose shut until she drank his seed, gasping for air as he let her go and gagged at the salty and bitter taste left in her mouth. Falling forward onto the floor, she could see that her chains had been released, the cuffs still around her wrists but she was free for the first time in days. "Draw bow, or arrows and the next thing used will not be cheap magic pet. Do I make myself understood?" Ashe nodded as she looked down. "Yes.. Master." "Good, now kneel before again." Ashe quickly made herself available, her head down as she put her hands on her knees, happy that she had her arms back. "Look up, and open your mouth." Ashe responded and stared at his still throbbing and hard member.

Thrawn put his cock back into her mouth and patted her head. "You will learn to pleasure your Master with pride and importance in your new class as my slave." She continued to not move, not daring to say anything until he said otherwise, fearful of his threat. "You will now follow me on your hands and feet, and then you will kneel before me again, and we will have you service my member once again. Do I make myself clear?" Pulling out his member, Ashe nodded and licked her lips from the lack of dehydration once again. "Yes, Master." She responded without a pause, following him on her hands and knees like a dog was degrading and humiliating to her, her breasts swaying back and forth made her wish for clothes as she kept by his side, not brave enough to try and get a surprise attack on him. The fear that he had over right now was enough to paralyze her very being, and she hated it. But if she tried anything, she was sure that his threat would not be idle, as he had made himself very clear that he would use pain on her to get his way.

Looking around, Ashe could see that the chamber she had been held in was at dead end hallway in his chambers. Reaching a chair, Thrawn sat down and watched as Ashe walked on her hands and knees over to him slowly and assumed a kneeling position. "Now you may begin." Immediately she began to work his shaft all over again, sucking and bobbing her head with renewed vigor, her hands playing with his sack and inner thighs. His pet was good at this, and he would use this to begin her training as his sex slave and spy, breaking her down was the hardest part, and he could still see her resistance, but her fear was driving her to make sure that he wouldn't use his threats idly against her.

Groaning softly he put his hands on the side of her head, closing his eyes and enjoying the way her tongue was playing with his sensitive lower head. If he was a baser man, he would have already fucked her by now, forcing her to be addicted to pleasure after the initial rape and fear, before being a slut consumed by nothing more than her sordid desires and not caring about anything else but being filled up with cock and cum. "Deep throat me pet." And she responded by doing so, gagging on his member, feeling his erection being smothered by her hot and smooth mouth and throat once again. After a few minutes he came once more, making sure that she swallowed his seed all over again, and watched as she leaned back after cleaning him up. Looking down Thrawn observed that her own eyes were wandering to him and back to the floor as she waited for him to tell her what to do, it was a good start to their new relationship.

After a few more days had passed, Ashe was learning to cope more with her new Master, slowly obeying him further and further with each command given. Her will cracking further under the duress that she was allowing in her life, to allow herself to be manipulated and abused. And she had learned another terrifying punishment besides the shock, her body would erupt in flames, her entire form being eaten alive as she shrieked and cried in agony and misery as the flames would disappear and she wouldn't be harmed in anyway. But the pain remained in its place. It was the worst kind of torment imaginable to her, and she would do no matter what to avoid the fire from being used on her. She wasn't allowed to go outside of her room now and go nowhere else besides his study from sunup to sundown. Binding her with ropes here and there she would be whipped without sympathy, causing her to break ever further, to agree to more of him into her mind and body.

Nothing else really mattered after about a week as she was sucking on his cock once again under his desk as he was doing paperwork, working her tongue on all of his sensitive spots on his throbbing rod, eagerly wanting to make him cum. Using her throat she massaged his thickness until he grunted and rewarded her with his cum, Ashe smiled as she drank it without complaint and cleaned him up as she waited for her Master to give his next order. Thrawn was growing tired of just her blow jobs and using her breasts as his own pocket pussy. He wanted to claim her as his own, sealing the deal with her as his and his alone, but with Tryndamere still in the picture he knew that he would have to contend with him.. "Slave." "Yes Master." Ashe responded back as she was rubbing his cock with her hands, licking the tip with her tongue. "Get out from under my desk and strip for me." "Yes Master." Getting out from his chair, he watched Ashe emerge from under his desk and start taking off her clothes slowly, piece by piece falling to floor as she soon stood nude before him, her nipples hard and her slit moist, showing him her aroused state.

Thrawn groaned inwardly at her beautiful form, her silvery hair reflecting the light in the room as ice crystals, her deep blue eyes the color of old ice, her collar framing her throat perfectly as her large C sized breasts were jiggling gently, her skin smooth and white as if covered in newly fallen snow. And she was his for the taking, her mind slowly becoming reshaped and molded to his exact specifications, her body gradually responding to his touch and smell. Walking to her, he kissed her roughly, his hands exploring her curves, as she responded back, moaning softly as she felt his touch aroused her more.

Ashe was kissing him back willingly, her body shamefully responding to his touch as she was slowly starting to ache for more of him, to have her be his slave, she was still sure that she could stop this at any time now, she could end him with her bow.. And yet, a week had passed and she was getting used to being his toy, to be a used thing for him to enjoy.. No.. She was still in charge here, and would fight him when she felt that an opening would present itself, otherwise, she was certain that she would finally lose everything that she was to him.

Kissing him back, Ashe felt the heat of her Masters member rub against her stomach, her lower body dripping with the thought of him plunging into her, and this was going to be her opening. This would be her last stand before her body betrayed her even further. "Master.." She growled softly as she rubbed his chest, her heart pounding as she broke away and walked to his desk. Leaning forward, her face red, both in shame and desire, presenting her ass to him like a Bilgewater whore.

Feeling Thrawn rub her ass cheeks, she went stiff as he started to rub his erection against her puffy lower lips, a moan escaping as he was slow but hard. Ashes back arching out of reflex as he did, she needed to have control, to use this as her attack.. But she felt so turned on right now, as her husband would have just stuck it in her, and just thrust until he came, and going straight to bed after. Foreplay was a foreign concept to her, and the enjoyment was playing with her mind and body.

Thrawn growled as he felt her twist and turn under his touch, focusing on building up her arousal until she would beg for him. Shattering her last resistances, and finally claiming her. It was then he felt a push and stumbled backwards as he saw an arrow already knocked and pointed in his face. Oh, this was going to be so much fun now, she had been waiting until he had lowered himself to his viler instincts at last. "I'm going to expose you Thrawn. This ends tonight, and I will have my revenge on you for this suffering I've endured. Do you wield or will I kill you tonight!?"

Ashes breath was still ragged, her heart racing as her bow shook in her hands slightly. Waiting for him to attack her, to use his magic so that this nightmare would finally be over, and her final excuse would be his death. What she wasn't prepared for was his chuckling, that turned into cold laughter as he stared back into her eyes. "Well done My Queen, you have really shown yourself that I indeed can underestimate no one. Not even those I would have served me would be free from suspicion now." Ashe could feel her breath catch in her throat as tears threatened to blur her vision as Thrawn stood up, his eyes a blazing red as he took a step forward, her arrow now just inches away from his chest. "But I know that this is where it ends tonight. This is where we will go forward.. To the end of time itself, and nothing shall stop me from this dream."

She took a step back, but kept her voice steady. "Never.. That will never happen!" He looked down and then up at her, his eyes the same bloody red color, but his words chilling her to the bone. "Then I shall take you and it, by force!" His body instantly covered in flames as she released an arrow at him, the ice itself melting before even coming an inch to his skin. Again and again, Ashe fired arrow after arrow at him, screaming in fear and anger as she tried to attack him, swatting at him with the bow itself. Thrawn caught the bow with his left forearm and delivered an uppercut that lifted her off her feet and onto the desk where it shuddered under the weight that was suddenly added. Groaning she could only manage to roll off before a fist slammed down leaving scorch marks on the desk where her stomach would have been.

This wasn't working in her favor, she was losing fast, blocking a couple of jabs, and she was turned around with another blow to her right cheek, causing her vision to swim. "A prayer to your Avarosa would not be seen as giving up Ashe of Freljord." Another punch, another block, her legs shaky as she felt the gravity from each heavy handed hit land. "No.. Please.. I can't let this end.." Her legs kicked out from under her, she landed on her knees where her face was hit full force by his own knee, reeling back from the sharp pain that radiated from her nose, she cried out as Thrawn grabbed her, his touch hot and burning as he forced her back onto the desk.

Ashe screamed as Thrawn pulled her hair back, causing her to arch her back in pain as he plunged himself deep into her. Tears freely falling down her face, Ashe pleaded with him as he continued to rape her, pounding her entrance with hated vigor and remorseless thrusting. Her entire body and desk shaking as he poured his strength and beastly anger into her, forcing her to grow wetter, her entire frame drenched with sweat and scorching pain as his flaming cock continued to ravage her moist hole. Her mind shattering at the never ending cruelty as he showered her with his own torturous domination, her throat becoming horse, her tears streaming, her beauty being ruined by the look of frozen agony that was being etched into every fiber of her being. He was breathing as he let go of her hair, slapping her ass as his fury reached into her soul, making her never forget once and for all that he was her Master now.

The final breaking point was him pumping faster and plunging deeper into her bright red and wet pussy as he came, his seed spurting with a fiery vengeance as she arched her own body, twisting as she came with him, her cries ceasing as the pain and pleasure bled together, forcing her mind to blank out as he filled her to the brim. The fire covering his body, disappearing as he felt her fall underneath him from the desk into a puddle of incoherent moans and gasps for air. His seed dripping from her abused hole as he sat down, panting as he admired his own handiwork and watched as his pet had finally shattered into the woman he wanted her to be.

It had been a full day before Ashe woke up, her body sore and numb with the pain that it had gone through. Bruised, but breathing, her last memory was of his hot cum flooding into her, and she had orgasmed with him as a result, she sniffled as she was chained down once again into the chamber she had first woken up in. Waiting for Thrawn to appear once again, and end her life once and for all, Ashe waited, and waited.. Falling asleep several times as she did, her dreams were full of Thrawn and his body fully ablaze, forcing himself onto her, pouring his very essence into her.. And waking up wet and aroused, despite knowing that she had just been raped and abused, her mind at odds, but no longer caring as she needed this to end one way or another..

A day later, Thrawn entered his pets' chamber and looked down at her, as Ashe met his gaze, her legs spread open, and her pussy lips puffy and wet as she shook. "I should kill you and start over again." Ashe didn't look away. "Yes Master." "What do you have to say for yourself?" Getting on her knees, she put her mouth to his waist, feeling his cock twitch from the attention. "Use me Master.. I.. I need you now. I want my Master cock to fuck my pussy, to punish his pet without mercy.. Please Master.. I want you.. I give myself to you.."

Thrawn smiled coolly as he unchained her, watching Ashe pull at his robe until it came off and eagerly sucking his cock hungrily as she played with herself. Her tongue rolling around the head of his member, her mouth slurping with surprising ferocity, bucking his hips to her bobbing head he growled as she kept up with his movement. Her fingers played with her clit as her other hands was playing with her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples lightly as she moaned and gasped happily as her Master fucked her mouth, using her without a care. Her mind that had been rational, logical, the part that had been against this entire thing had been beaten and faded away, replaced with emotional pleasure as irrational submission to this man that she now called Master. She felt no fear or pain anymore as she felt her will ruined, and replaced with the desire to please him.

She sucked his meaty cock with happiness now, willingly letting him face fuck her, the tip of his cock gagging her, but she no longer cared. Her body was on fire, it needed his touch and scents to be infused on her, to let anyone else know that she was his slave. Her body needed him in a way that Ashe had never felt before and it made her damper as she continued to play with herself, fingering her pussy as she rubbed her clit. Moaning deeply as she felt him tug back and spray her face and hair with his thick and creamy hot seed. "Mmm! Master! Thank you for covering this slut with your cum!" Thrawn couldn't help but chuckle as she continued to suck on his still hard member, wanting more of him. Seeing her beautiful face and silver hair covered with his ejaculation made him grin as he looked down at her. "Get down on your hands and knees My Bitch; beg for your Master to fuck you. I know you can do it."

Ashe shivered as he was guiding her movements once again, it was a twisted dream come true for her now. Her nightmare was finally over and replaced with a depraved and sick sense of happiness that flowed through her entire being. Rolling onto her hands and knees as told, Ashe moaned as she felt his member rub against her sopping wet entrance. "I am My Master's Bitch now; I want him to fuck me like the whore I am." Her voice picking up, rapidly talking as she shivered from her excitement "I want his cock to fill me full and claim me as the slut I am! Please Master! Claim your Bitch!"

Thrawn roared as plunged into her, causing her to scream and orgasm as the feeling of finally being filled was now making her happy without any doubt. Her insides sucking him in as he filled her again and again, as he rocked her body, Ashe gasped and groaned from the pleasure numbing her. "Yes! Fuck me Master! Use this this slut as you so desire!" Thrawn was being drawn in as he felt her pussy just suck him in deep, as if she was craving him. Now this was the slave he had been working towards for the past week, and reaping the reward as his Queen was now his personal fuck toy was its own enjoyment.

Pounding his new pet, who was now willingly bouncing back against him, Thrawn slapped her jiggling ass and as she moaned from the hit. Good, her pain was now being turned into her pleasure, flipping her onto her back he felt her legs wrap around him, her eyes full of lust and desire. As she looked pleadingly at him as he leaned down.

Grabbing her lips against his, kissing her greedily as she purred in heated lust, her breath heavy and desirable as he continued kiss her, and felt his body speed up as his orgasm grew hotter inside him. He then leaned to her ear and growled. "You belong to me.. Now!"

With that he filled her pussy to the hilt and sprayed his cum inside her, her eyes rolling up as with each hot and sticky rope of cum that was shot into her made her tremble she clamped onto his cock and creamed herself with him. Moaning without any more doubts as she was now his Fallen Queen, and she felt peace at last.

Epilogue

It had been several months since Ashe had fallen to Thrawn, and the notices in her behavior were observant enough that her husband had asked one night what had happened to her. "I just felt like I needed a change of pace my husband." Tryndamere couldn't really complain as his wife was more sexual with him when he asked for her and didn't question him about his actions anymore in public.

But he had no idea that another man was to be thanked for all of his Queens changed mannerisms. Letting her hair grow longer, the Queen of Frejlord was now being seen as a more positive experience to those that had talked with her. With always a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes, no one could see anything wrong with her now. As the tribe swelled, and flourished despite the war to the North, try as they might, the couple could not conceive an heir, as secrets here and there were being rumored that the Queen herself had been freezing her lovers seed so as to not get pregnant by her barbarian husband.

Thrawn could only smile as he felt his pet snuggle against him, her hand gently grabbing his member as she kissed him deeply. Purring softly as she looked into his red eyes. "My Master, when will you breed me? I want to have your children and have them take over my Tribe. My husband would have no idea." She pleaded win him as her thumb played with the tip of his erection idly. Thrawn leaned back and pulled her on top of him, where she waited for him to go into her patiently. "Soon My Queen, I promise." He whispered and kissed deeply where he stuck himself into her, where she obediently began to rock on him, moaning softly as Thrawn rubbed her head gently and smiled his own icy smile. For she was only the beginning of his conquest of the land they called home. And her information that she gave him had started putting plans in motion that would put Frejlord and Noxus at war, uniting the three ruling factions to face a common enemy. And that the head Generals' daughter, Katarina would be a great addition to his slow but organized domination of Valoran.

Ashe happily rode her Master with mindless pleasure as the prospect of being turned into a breeding Bitch for him made her eager to get as pregnant as soon as possible. But she also knew that he had plans to rule everywhere, and she felt honored that he had chosen her as his first subjugation. Kissing her Master, she felt him grow inside her as she expertly used her body to pleasure him, waiting for him to reward her worthless pussy with his hot and filling cum once more.


End file.
